What Do You Fight For?
by Nova Phoenixx
Summary: Too nervous to let them know how you feel, to prideful reveal to let the walls down. When two people collide, they'll learn things about each other they would never expect from the persona they show to everyone. Some may be nicer than they appear, while others are more broken then you know.


**Hello all who may happen to come upon this story. I'm a long time reader, first time poster. I enjoy the show Victorious very much (sad to see it ending far before its time) so i thought I would try my hand at a pairing that i don't see much of. I'm not even sure what that actual name fusion is, Jrina? Tade? Whatever the name may be, this is my first try at one. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**I Also believe this is the part where I say I do not own "Victorious", and since I mention a thing or two from it, I also don't own LOST. They belong to the TV Gods Dan Schneider and J.J Abrams.**

* * *

_**{Jade's POV}**_

Ever since Beck and I broke up, I can't help but stare more openly at Vega. When me and beck were together, I would always turn away and say that, I'm with beck so it's not right to look at her, to have these thoughts about her, to want to be near her, but now that we are no longer attached, I have nothing that stops these emotions and feelings, no guilt to make me question if it is right or wrong. I could never openly admit this to Vega, not now at least, but she is just so fucking beautiful, and every time I'm near her my heart races, and I just want to hold her and be with her, but ..but because of who I am, the walls I have built up, the attitude I maintain around here at Hollywood arts, I can't just walk up to her and say "Hey Vega, wanna go somewhere and make out?". I can barely say anything nice to here, I like the woman so damn much it hurts, and what do I do? I insult her, I humiliate her, I make her feel like I couldn't care less about anything about anything she does, and that couldn't be farther from the truth. Maybe I use these methods to distance myself from her because I believe she wouldn't believe me if I told her how I feel, or that she would shun me completely, and I couldn't blame her if she did either, I have been nothing but a bitch to her, and I deserve nothing less than hysterical laughter from her if I bared my soul to that woman.

It's Monday morning, and with coffee in hand (my one true love, Outside of what I feel for Vega) I walk to my locker and get a few things out, after I'm done I turn around and who do I see walking in but Vega and her sis, arguing about something, probably how long it took one of them to get up this morning. I stare at her as she walks down the hall, lost in thought in how beautiful her hair is, how gorgeous her smile is when she sees a text from someone, how entrancing her eyes are when she looks at m…."Oh Shit she caught me staring!" I thought.

_**{Trina's POV}**_

Huh, that's like the 12th time in about a week that I caught Jade looking at me, and I have no reason why. Jade despises me, and makes that point known quite often, with her constant remarks of "Nobody likes you!". I play it off as if it doesn't affect me, but to be honest, it does. It hurts when someone you like or think is pretty lashes out and insults you, what hurts even more is when your own sister and all her friends agree with her, they don't blatantly say it, but its written in their faces and their lack of defense to me that says it all. Yes I think Jade is pretty, anyone with eyes could agree with that, gay or straight, and without beck attached to her hip I have noticed it more and more, but you don't go up to the one who despises you and tell them you like them, they'll most likely laugh in your face. So I look back at Jade and she occupies herself with her pear phone, she knows I caught her too.

"The hell you looking at Trina?" Jade says to me with wide eyes.

"Nothing much" I replied back to her, and that seemed to set her off a bit, because she takes a few steps towards me.

"I'm sorry, did you just call me nothing?!" Jade says with some anger.

"If that's how you wanna take that remark, then whatever" I say back.

Jade then smirks at me and goes onto her locker, and retrieves her special scissors, the ones cat got her for Christmas from that scary movie she loves so much, she looks back at me and twirls them with her fingers looking at me with wide eyes. "Ya know Vega that comment kinda hurt my feelings, and I'd really love it if you apologized to me"

"What?" I say back to her.

_**{Jades POV}**_

Trina's comment, if the way she meant it, did actually hurt my feelings, what's worse than the girl that you like to think that you are nothing, it's painful, it means you're not even on their radar, and there's no chance of anything happening between you two. I did my whole scissors act just to scare her, just a little, I would never actually stab Trina, I love these scissors too much to get blood on them, and, you know, a stab wound would really hurt my chances of making her Mrs. West someday. Katrina West, I love how that sounds.

"You heard me Trina, an apology, NOW!" I yell at her.

"For what?!" she says back.

For what indeed, she really didn't do anything wrong. What did I want out of this little game.

"For making me sad *sad face*, say 'Jade I'm so so sowwie', and ill forgive you". I just wanted to hear her say my name, id far rather hear her say 'Oh Jade, oh god, please don't stop baby!' but I'll take what I can get for right now. She looks at me as if she is thinking, and I decide to push my threat (bluff) a little more, Trina will fold, I'll get what I want, she walks away stab wound free (which wasn't really gonna happen) everyone's happy.

"Last chance Older Vega, say sorry to me or I'm gonna have to…" I don't get to finish my sentence because what happens next prevent the words from exiting my mouth, and surprises the hell out of me, because it was the last thing I expected.

_**{Trina's POV}**_

Before Jade finishes that threat of hers I drop my bag, dash towards jade and pin her to the lockers, knocking out the air out of her lings. I take her right hand and slam it against the locker, knocking her scissors out of her hand, I then cross her arms in front of her and pin her there, she struggles but she can break my grip, Jade is strong, but with all the time and effort I have put into my karate I'm stronger. Tori and her friends can say all they want about how they think I can't act or sing, if it's one thing I can do really well, one thing I am fully confidant in, is my ability to defend myself, my ability to fight.

"You listen here WEST, you may have everyone else here afraid and intimidated by you, but I am damn sure not one of those people, I am NOT my sister!" I Say directly in her face, in my angry whisper voice.

She struggles some more against my grip, growling, and I can't help but become intoxicated by her smell, whatever it is its lovely, and I can't help but notice the ample cleavage she displays, more so when she moves back and forth trying to escape me.

"Get off of me Trina!" Jade whispers to me with frustration more than anger in her voice.

At that I decide to release her from her locker position, Jade rips herself away. "Psycho" She mumbles to me. Seeing that she hasn't learned, as she bends down to get her bag and scissors I then grab her from behind and place her in a full nelson and kick her slightly behind her knee, causing her to collapse to her knees, still in my grip.

"What the hell Trina!?" she yells back at me.

"Shut up jade!, I am so sick of your attitude and bullshit, you bully and threaten everyone else, you will not threaten me Jade, I am not afraid of you, and I swear if you ever come at me like that again I'll BREAK you, you are not stronger than me, so get it through your thick, arrogant, pale head of yours, you will never beat me!" I yell this all at Jade, because despite how I feel for her, I will not allow her to talk to me anyway she so feels like, or treat me like I'm some small child scared of her or like I'm some ant beneath her boot. Oh wow, her ass feels amazing, and it's right against my crotch. I pull the full nelson in tighter, half of that was to continue to show Jade I wasn't playing around, the other half, well, was so I could grind a bit on that perfect bum of hers, hope she didn't notice. What I wouldn't give for just 5 minu…..

"Ok" is what I hear, breaking me out of my thought.

"What did you say?" I replied back to her.

"I Said ….ok, I'm sorry. Can you let me go now, please?" Jade says, in a low voice, with the most sincerity I have ever heard from her directed at me. I never wanted to react like that, I just thought I needed to get some things off my chest to her, and, crazy theory, she might like someone who stands up to her, maybe. I release her from the full nelson and help her up, and after seeing her face, I hated myself. How could I put that fear on the face of someone I like, I haven't seen her that scared since she started to sweat when we were stuck in beck's RV, damn she looked sexy that day, I would have loved to been a sweat bead on that body. I also think I saw…sadness, like after you did something you're not supposed to and you're reprimanded for it, or like you hurt someone's feelings, but it obviously couldn't be the latter; Jade doesn't care about anyone's feelings.

"It's fine…bye" I say to her in a low, almost ashamed voice. After that encounter I just walked away, I didn't know what else to say to her at that moment. I went to the parking lot, got in my car and drove home.

_**{Jade's POV}**_

I watch as Trina walks out of the school towards the parking lot, and my eyes can't help but drift towards her ass. Fucking hell, I didn't know Trina was that strong, girl had me in a lock and I couldn't break free at all, or maybe I just didn't try hard enough, I mean, her big boobs pressed up against my back, fuck that felt nice. If only Trina held me like that from the front…. against a locker… with her lips on my neck, I would have never wanted to be free. After that little day dream I decided to head home, I got in my mustang, my father's only way of showing his love to me because actually telling me would be far harder. I drove home to an empty house, father is god knows where, mom, the only parent who really gives a damn about me, is probably out with friends right now since she didn't have to work today. I find something to eat in the fridge, then head up to my room to do any assignments I feel need to be done, by the time that's all finished its around 11, so I just decide to go sleep, meh, I'll shower in the morning.

_**{Trina's POV}**_

My evening after I got home from school consisted of a nice relaxing bubble bath, where my hand strayed south once or twice after thinking of today's events, it wasn't much, but I was never that close to Jade before, I never felt her body like I did today, and it made me think of what I would do If I even had one night alone with her, naked of course. I am constantly having dreams about her, the other night I had a dream that she and I were on a plane and it crashed on an island, in my defense I was watching LOST that day.

Anyway, we were the only survivors, and jade looking all fine in her torn clothes decides to find a place to clean up and find food, we find a nice little water fall pool, her clothes come off.

"Hey Trina, why don't you join me, you'll feel much better" Jade says after coming up for air, looking like the pale Goddess that she is.

"O-Ok, sure" I say nervously and begin to shed my clothes.

I then slide in and let the cool water wash over me, feeling so much better. Why didn't we stay on the beach in case someone might have spotted us? Why didn't we nurse any wounds we most likely sustained from the crash? Shut Up! Dreams don't have to make sense! Anyway, after we swim around a bit, Jade swims down to then come up behind me and wrap her arms around me, I clench up, because I sure wasn't expecting that. I also wasn't expecting to feel her teeth on my shoulder as she bit in lightly, which caused me to gasp slightly.

"Awwwww, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Trina. Here, lemme make it better" Jade then ran her tongue over the target bite spot, then gliding it up my neck and then into my ear, wiggling it around.

"Whaaaaaaaat"

Despite my surprise, I moaned out loud and leaned into her tongue. I then exit her embrace to then pick her up and carry her out of the water to the grass at the edge; Jade even wrapped her legs around my waist, gently rubbing her naked crotch into mine. It got me so worked up I pinned her arms above her head and positioned myself over her.

"Please oh please don't hurt me Katrina, I'll do whatever you say" Jade says under me in that sultry manner of hers.

I smirk at her and lean to her ear to whisper slowly and with meaning "You are mine"

As I hear gasp at my words I then decide to lean down and claim her lips with my own, finally, I get to kiss the girl I have been wanti-

"TRINA! WAKE UP OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

That's when I was awoken from my horny ass dream by my very loud, in my face sister.

That was days ago, and since its Friday, Tori is staying over at Cat's, and my parents don't give a shit, so maybe I'll have better luck tonight.

I hope the Smoke Monster doesn't interfere…

* * *

**There goes the first chapter, It is something i started during the summer. If there is anyone out there who would like this continue please let me know, if this was good, let me know, if it sucked, let me know also so I can work on making it better. I have a vision of where I plan to take this story so I would like to continue it, but it wouldn't mean anything if there wasn't an audience for it.**

**Soooooooooo...**

**I just met you, and this is crazy, but you see that review button, click it maybe?**

**My god that was lame -_-**

**Woosh!**


End file.
